Regret in You
by KttyPhantom
Summary: “You are nothing but a regret to my heart.” He said and walked away.


_**Regret in You**_

By: KttyPhantom

A/N: Hello people first time writing a fic I hope you enjoy it. Flames are welcome.

Summary: "You are nothing but a regret to my heart." He said and walked away.

_**Chapter One**_

**_Losing a Jerk_**

"Boy has today been a crazy day. I hope my boyfriend can change that." A goth looking woman said and unlocked the door to her apartment where she saw her boyfriend, with another girl in his arms. She stood there with her purple eyes ready to burst out in tears.

"It's not what you think." A blonde man said as he stood up from the couch, where he was sitting on with the other women.

"Its not what it looks like? What the hell is this? What the hell!" She yelled.

"Look she's just an old friend. Sam you have got to believe me babe." He said trying to get closer to her with no such luck.

"Friend? Hey chick is this guy yours?" The other women asked.

"He WAS mine. Scooter come here baby." Sam called out and there came a black Chihuahua. She picked him up and started to walk out the door. "Oh and you know what Steve I don't need a jerk like you. It's over."

"Well at least give me the promise ring back." Steve said holding his hand out.

"Oh you want it back?" She said and took the ring off.

"Shut up and just give it to me whore."

"Sure thing Steve." She said and threw it out of the apartment door. The ring just fell four stories.

"Why you little…" Steven said and leaped at her. Sam dropped scooter and was on the floor. Scooter ran out of the room.

"Get off! Help!" She said, but knew it was impossible for anyone to hear her screams and it seemed he punched her five times till she knocked out.

"Oh my god!" Yelled the women still on the couch.

"Janet…I didn't mean to I didn't…" Steve said sobbing.

Janet looked at Sam on the floor, "We have to get out of here before she wakes up. Well if she wakes up."

Steve looked at Janet and smiled. Janet looked confused and soon found herself being pinned by the wall by him.

"Look sweetie, if you EVER tell another sole what I did…you'll be just like her." He said as they both walked out the door.

Scooter came out from under the bed and walked over to Sam licking her face.

A few hours later

Sam moaned, as she slowly got up from the floor. "I can't believe it happened again. I better call Tucker. Maybe I could go back to my home town…"

Tuck's Place

"Hey Danny so NOW what do you think of my cooking?" Tucker asked crossing his arms.

"Well… its not half bad I like it, but you did just microwave it."

"Ring, Ring, Ring."

"Would you like me to get that for you Tuck?" Danny asked getting up.

"Nah, I got it." Tucker said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Tucker its me Sam."

"Now's not a good time." Tucker mumbled to the phone looking at Danny.

"Oh…. Danny's there?"

"Yeah…hold on." Tucker looked at Danny. "Hey man I'll be right back I need to take this call in another room." He got the cordless and left.

"I'll just call later then."

"Sam, you can't hide yourself forever from Danny." He said closing the bathroom door.

"I know but please don't tell him, Please Tuck don't let him know we have been talking all these ten years, you know since I left."

"Me! Tell him! You know how mad he would be if he knew we had been talking all these ten years without him knowing!"

"I know, But Tuck I can't take this anymore than you can."

"So then…what do you suppose happens?"

"I was wondering…if you would mind me coming to see you, you know coming to stay with you. Please Tuck."

"I don't know…what if Danny finds out?"

"He wont I just want to see my best friend then I'm out."

"Fine, but realize this, if Danny finds you here you will break his heart. Sam look if he catches you, let him in your life again. I know it's hard after what happened…but consider it. "

The other line was silent.

"Sam?"

"Deal see you in a week and thanks again bye!"

They both hung up.

"I hope Danny doesn't find out." Tucker said as he opened the door to find Danny standing there.

"Find out what?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…that I forgot to put a role in the bathroom." Tucker said, with a nervous laugh.

"Wow! Tuck you need a girl." Danny said.

"Yeah I know." Tuck said as he went back to the dinning room to finish his diner. "I pray that we don't get caught."

A/n: WOW! I hope you guys enjoy it! Well I hope before I leave in two weeks I have updated the second chapter and have gotten at least one review. LoL! byezz!


End file.
